<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nameday Adjustments by issaMorg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009814">Nameday Adjustments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg'>issaMorg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amasar's [Mis]Adventures in Eorza [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where DRK 50 isn't like that, Au Ra Xaela Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Warriors of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Thank you Tag Wranglers, Things get spicy in Chapter 2 but it's not done yet whoops, except for the ones who aren't but there are aus for that too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/issaMorg/pseuds/issaMorg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amasar had eperienced many hardships as warrior of light, faced many foes...</p>
<p><i>This</i> trial just wasn't as easy as beating a primal, that's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl, Fray Myste/Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light, Fray Myste/Warrior of Light, Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Amasar's [Mis]Adventures in Eorza [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nameday Adjustments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nijoh'ir is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse">MooncatEclipse</a>'s boy! He pointed out it was about time for me to post some of the content I've been sitting on for the better part of a year.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amasar was not one to usually drown himself in his cups. The large man had a larger tolerance, and usually knew when to pad it with food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So when </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rielle</span>
  </em>
  <span> was sent by Sid to fetch Nijoh'ir and Fray from where the two had been training? They knew it was bad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was how they all came to be in the Forgotten Knight, to see Amasar looking nigh catatonic. The warrior sitting on the ground by the fireplace and looking deep into the flames. Empty bottles around him paired Tataru's wringing hands and worried glances set a concerning scene.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's been like this all day," she whispered to them as they came in. "I'm not sure what caused it, but he came straight for the bar."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sid crouched near the warrior, trying to reach Amasar's hands and pry the half-empty bottle from the steppe warrior's grip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For how he swayed looking into the flames, his grip was firm and he kept the bottle away from the reach of the other xaela. Rielle, crouching by the blue man's other side, reaches to try to chase the bottle into the dark knight's grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The onlookers instead got to see Amasar let out something resembling a whine and instead chug what was left in the bottle, face screwing up in displeasure at the taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you even drinking that if you don't like it," Nijoh'ir finds himself asking as he watches the other warrior of light carefully place the bottle down. Amasar turned to look at him to reply, only for his tail to knock all the carefully placed bottles over. He turned back, knocking the rest down much in the same way, and he slurred out a curse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fray, Sid, and Nijoh'ir made uneasy eye contact as they watched the man rock back and forth in his own little world, humming some song that got Sid's spine to stiffen and hum a few bars himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Amasar leaned back with a smile and hummed a bit louder, working into a slurred verse that wasn't close enough to words for the Echo to try and translate. Rielle reached to thread her arm through the au ra's, the samurai turned to her and smiled, reaching into his bag and pulling out some fruit for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Patting her hand when she took it, he stood, stumbling as he aimed to regain his balance. Not-quite-staggering to the bar, he left a fair amount of gil on the counter, brushing off Gibrillont's protests and head shaking at the surplus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Down the stairs he tromped, the small group following him as Tataru promised to keep an eye on Rielle as they followed their wayward friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Into the Brume, out of the Brume, out to the Highlands. Any time the group tried to stop him, he embraced them, butted his horns against them in affection (Fray's helmet clanking against the bone and metal uncomfortably and Nijoh'ir bunting in return despite having little to no defense. Sid butted back as if by muscle memory). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once out there, though, he just… wandered. The trio watched from the camp as he idly wandered through the snow, musing on how to get him back to the city proper as Amasar never stopped or kept a set path.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is he doing," Fray grumbled eventually after the discussion went nowhere, unsure whether to go out to meet the Warrior or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nijoh'ir shrugged, "for as long as I've known him, he's never done anything like this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two turned to Sid, waiting for his input. The xaela looked back at them incredulously, "I'm as in the dark as you are. What would make Amasar drink himself so deep in his cups that he walks around wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He gestures, the samurai's sleeveless garb offering no protection from the cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Idly Nijoh'ir wondered what color the cold would make the already blue man turn. "Maybe…" he mused, watching and gesturing the knights attention back out as the au ra finally made to sit in the snow. With a shrill whistle he waited for his Chocobo, the blue bird bolting past the trio to go nose at his master with soft chirps.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the bird settled near the man, the Miqo'te finished his sentence, "maybe if he's mourning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all stopped, looking from one another before they made their way to where he sat in the snow. He looked up at them when they approached, watery smile, tear streaked face, and eyes rimmed red with tears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Its been a year," he said with surprisingly clarity. "We would've turned 28," he continued, running his fingers through his chocobo's feathers. "&lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>We always had namedays together. Never parted. We were to live together and die together. We promised, as kids do&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his hand back into his lap. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>&lt;We were always... We knew we would die in battle. It was expected, especially if for the tribe.&gt;</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flopped back into the snow, continuing as he looked at the flakes falling from the sky. "Did you know the Himaa have unusually high rate for twins?" He rolled onto his side, "one in three. Mother wasn't a twin. Father wasn't. Aunts were, uncles were."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed quiet for some time, before he slowly meandered through tales of his brother, of Bulqadar and the dead man's name he carried by habit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of the person who had always been in his life, and who he thought he would die with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He died. Is gone. It wasn't fast, but it wasn't slow. The man who killed him," Amasar stated with lips curled in a sneer, "he didn't. It wasn't fast. It wasn't painless. &lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>Killing someone with a whip isn't as easy as you may think. It can be done, but not how I wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.&gt;</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"&lt;</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, no I took Bulqadar's knife and I gutted the man. The arrows he had left were dipped in poison, and that would be too fast. I made him feel all the pain I did. It didn't bring my brother back. It never will. He's gone and I can't </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> get him </span>
    <span>back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.&gt;"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He laid in silence for a few minutes, letting them soak it in, before lurching upright in an attempt to stand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least, he was before he groaned and slowly eased back down. "And now I'm going to be sick."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is more content to it, but the porn is next chapter, sorry lads.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>